User talk:Neil Dennis
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unreleased Items page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vandraedha (Talk) 07:11, July 8, 2011 Ram(Heart) Hi, I noticed the page you edited Ram(Heart) and I saw your comment. Next time you come across a page that lacks info, like for example if it's an Animal page, if it doesn't have the Infobox(the box that shows how much it harvests for, how much it costs, etc.) then you can add it by typing in "animal" with " " around it or if it's a decoration type "decoration" with the " " around it and so on. On the editing page it will show up as a little green icon thing and just click that to add the info. It might be a little confusing at first, (it took me months to figure it out) but you'll get the hang of it. :) If you need any help or have any questions, you can message me on my talk page. :) Happy Editing! Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 | Talk 00:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :In addition to the suggestions offered by {Farmvilleisthebestgame45333], you can also view similar pages (like Brutus the Ram) in Source Mode. This can give you ideas on how to improve an article. If you're not sure how to do something with the wiki, ask around -- we will try to help you figure out how to accomplish what you want to do with the article (or at least find a compromise everyone can work with). --Vandraedha 05:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Recent Page Creations ... Neil Dennis, You have recently created a few pages (namely the Lady Gaga Quest and newly released Craftshop Quest pages) There are numerous grammatical and capitilisation errors on these pages Please follow the formatting and capitalisation of the other Quest pages. Failure to do so only creates further work for others such as myself If you are unsure of correct formatting or use of the Shift button, please ask Clintang84 |Talk 12:00, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Dear Clintang84, Can you please give me an example of some of the grammatical errors so that I can improve my page editing? - Neil Dennis 15:44 July 28, 2011 Examples Hi Neil Dennis, I have corrected grammatical errors that I have found thus cannot reference any at this time as I would need to Rollback any edits that I have made last night Refer to the format of the newer Quests to see correct formatting and capitalisation in particular to ensure there is a Universal template across the site. I am in the process of editing the older Quests to ensure they are in the same format as the new ones Thanks again Clintang84 |Talk 23:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) That's OK, and I reffered to the newer quests and then edited It's Almost Time. Hopefully I got it this time. -- Neil Dennis 19:20, July 28, 2011 (CST) The Lady Gaga Quests are older Quests ... Refer to this: The Animal Table that you have added to the page has no reference to Animal Mastery. The changes have been reverted, please ensure that any changes are relevant to the page Clintang84 |Talk 22:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) If that has no reference then why is the tree table on the tree mastery page (I used the tree mastery page as a reference). These pages should be kept up to date if you want me to edit right. -- Neil Dennis 22:02, August 6, 2011 (CST) What pages should be kept up to date? Clintang84 |Talk 03:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tree Mastery should (The Tree Table is on that page), that was the page that I used as a reference. If you want me to edit right then you should keep the formats on old pages up to date. Also, warning users is for vandalism. What I did was not vandalism. I was making a serious edit that I thought would help. -- Neil Dennis 23:02, August 6, 2011 (CST) Tree Mastery has nothing to do with Animal Mastery. Clintang didn't do anything wrong, all or most of the pages on this Wiki are kept up to date, and even if they weren't there is no need to blame Clintang, because he was just trying to help you. If you are not 100% sure about how to do something or how something works then A) '''Don't do anything about it and just leave it as is or '''B) Ask someone for help instead of creating more work for others. Also, warnings are for both vandalism AND making unproductive/incorrect edits, especially if you were already warned about it before(which you have been.) I'm not trying to be mean I'm just trying to help you. If you ever need help you can always leave a message on my talk page or someone else on the Wiki. Happy Editing! :) Farmerkieli45 | Talk 05:53, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Reverting or Undoing Vandalism When you are looking at the page history, it is at the end of the edit summary. For detailed information read the page . --Vandraedha 04:11, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou, I found the button. -- Neil Dennis 04:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Quests Hi Neil, I see that you have started adding the Quests, if you want to start from #1 as you already have, I will start from #6? Clintang84 |Talk 02:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Why are you getting your computer taken away from you? ... OK, I will finish the rest of them, thanks for your help ... Images are secret hehe Clintang84 |Talk 03:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Did you steal your computer back mate? Clintang84 |Talk 04:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again for your help mate :) Clintang84 |Talk 03:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC) HAHA don't tell me what to do with my Talk Page or I will tell your parents that you are on your laptop :P Clintang84 |Talk 04:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pet Run Goal Series Hi mate, The page was not complete or even really started, if you are going to do them that is great, but do them properly :) Clintang84 |Talk 13:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Signature It takes too much space. I'll tell you what Ajraddatz once told me. "Eek, it takes up waaay too much space!!! Use in your prefs please ;)" 23:13, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Jack-O-What? Hi Neil, What file do you want me to delete sorry mate? Clintang84 |Talk 04:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Ask Ayopip, he can decide what to do with his files :P Ta-daa! Heya! What was it you wanted me to do? Delete my pics or yours? haha =DD Tell me and it'll be done in a jiffy. Ayopip | Talk 09:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) : Speak no more dude. xD Images are now invisible (deleted) :D What have you done now? Neil, I ask myself this every day HAHA ... No worried mate, I was driving the last few hours anyway :P You create it, you fix it, we are happy HAHA How's school mate? ... Learning about dinosaurs yet? Clintang84 |Talk 10:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ... HAHA thanks mate, you are too kind :P Tyrannosaurus is a carnivore by the way, you can impress your teacher with that one! Clintang84 |Talk 13:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Horsing Around Hi Neil, Name the page: Horsing Around (Lighthouse Cove Quest) I think that one of the images that you added has caused an issue with the image logo for Horsing Around What happened to the bonus Quests? Hope this helps Clintang84 |Talk 09:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Blocking User Hi Deer Hunter, Thanks for letting me know, I have been busy today (work stuff) however it appears that Ajraddatz has blocked the user. Thanks again :) Clintang84 |Talk 11:37, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Jernut's Message thanks Neil, but how do I do that? I see my capacity is 400 bushels and i have only 267, so I don't get why I can't collect em...Thanks for the response and hope to hear from you again...:) -- This unsigned message was left by Jernut81 (Talk) at 22:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Expanded Wiki Navigation Hi there , Thankyou for your message ... I have NO idea what you are talking about :P Clintang84 |Talk 04:53, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I left a comment about this on Clintang84's Talk page. --Vandraedha 16:28, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Expanded Navigation Yes, I know how to start the 3rd level. I'm just having a problem with the magic words (e.g. - #category-name#) to work as described at . Hopefully, it's just a bug that will be fixed soon. We have way too many articles to be able to put them all in the 3rd level, or manually update them in a timely manner. Using magic words would allow the menu to auto-populate itself based on which article were most popular. --Vandraedha 16:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC)